Substituted alkyl triazoles are known to be useful as fungicides. For example, Miller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,165 disclose 1- and 4-arylcyanoalkyl-1,2,4-triazoles as fungicidal agents. No aryloxyalkyl substituents are disclosed. Sugavanam, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,140, discloses as fungicides a broad class of di- and tri-substituted butenyl, butynyl or butyl imidazoles and triazoles. However, none of this art suggest the specific class of triazoles of the present invention.